The Runaway Effect
by Lynn92
Summary: What does Severus Snape do when he breaks? Hide and run. Like he always did. But what happens when a certain green eyed DADA professor runs after him? Summary sucks. It's a Snarry so don't like, don't read. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I'm back with another Snarry story! It's very very very cliché, but I like it that way. So don't like, don't read!  
__I'm not quite sure about the ending.. so that's why it's rated "M", anything can happen.. _

_Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a humble servant, playing with some characters._

_I'm not a native speaker and I don't have a beta.. So please correct my mistakes. _

_Enjoy..._

Harry Potter was only 21 years old and thereby the youngest DADA teacher Hogwarts ever new. And how couldn't he be? He was the Man-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who, the Savior, the hero of the wizard world. Harry Potter was loved, by everyone. By his friends, his students, his colleges, the whole world, accept for one person…

Severus Snape was destined to hate Harry Potter with passion. And that annoyed Harry to no end. Not that he really cared if someone liked him or not, but the guy should at least have a bloody reason for it! So Snape hated his father, so he hated Sirius and Remus too. So? He wasn't any of them, was he?

But even now Harry was an adult, Snape just couldn't seem to be civil to him. The constant sarcastic and snarky comments annoyed the crap out of Harry. He tried to be nice, he tried to ignore him, oh how he tried.. That man was just so present when he was in a room somewhere.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Severus Snape was not a happy man. His life was actually bloody awful. Okay, it was slightly better now that the sneak-face-bastard who terrorized his life was gone. But he still had to see Potter every damn day now that he was his college. He hated that boy with all the passion of the world. He was just an arrogant brat who was just like his father. Yes, that is exactly what he thought of Harry Potter…

And he just kept telling himself that.

How else could he survive all the hateful glances he got every day from the beautiful man he had secretly admired for months? Yes, he had hated Harry in the beginning. But how older Harry got how more he saw a kind, loving, strong man. But how could he ever tell Harry this? He had ruined it for himself from the moment Harry walked in his potions class the very first time. How could Harry ever see more than the snarky, old, sarcastic, greasy git? Cause, that's all there was left from Severus Snape.

So, hate it would be. There was nothing else to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_As you can see the chapters are very short. Sorry about that. But don't worrie, longer ones will come. Just have patience... _

Harry stepped into the staffroom, "Hello Minerva." Minerva looked up, "Good afternoon Harry, how was your day teaching?" Harry sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, "Not too much trouble, although there was one first year who made herself invisible. No one knows how she did it really." He then heard a snort out of the corner of the room. "No kidding Potter." Harry would recognize that dark silky voice everywhere. "Hello to you too, Snape," he spat. Snape scowled and went back to his book he was reading. Well.. which he attempted to read. "Anyway," Harry resumed, "my day wasn't that bad at all. How was yours?"

The chatter went on for a while. Severus tried to ignore them, to read. But to be quite honest with himself, he had no idea what he was reading. While no one could see it, he was cursing himself insane. _Nice going, Snape. When do you learn to shut your bloody mouth?_

"Snape? SNAPE!" Harry's voice woke him from his ramblings. "Yes, why are you bothering me Potter?" Harry looked at him with amusement, "I was wondering if you could pass me that book, but you were in lala land for over the past five minutes." If Snape could, he would have blushed. But that was such an unlike Snape thing to do. "Unlike you Potter, not everyone loves to hear your voice rambling about anything you can think of." He grabbed the book, "Here is your bloody book. Now leave me in peace." He tossed Harry his book. Harry catched it of course, like a proper Seeker would. He nodded and walked away. When he was out of sight Severus smacked himself. _Great Snape, really great! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah! I have reviews! Thank you all for your kind words. I really appreciate your thoughts and suggestions. Please keep telling me if I'm doing allright or not. Snape might be a bit OCC in this chapter.. I hope not too much. _

_I tried to make it longer this time. I didn't completely succeed, but it's getting there. _

_Tell me if you liked it or hated it.. Here it is! _

That night was one of the many, many nights Severus Snape found himself awake and very much alone. _Why did I say that? Why did I do that?_ Regretting all his actions and sharp words, he lay awake for hours. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and left his bed for the cold night. He went all the way up to the astronomy tower and sat there for another few hours. He felt so stupid with his stupid actions and stupid feelings and stupid.. self! There might be some people who hated Severus Snape, but he believed no one could hate him more than himself. And that was at least a very depressing thought. He sat there, and while he was thinking all the most horrible thoughts the tears began to float. And of course, who went to the astronomy tower just that moment to pick up his forgotten invisibility cloak? Ah! Right..

Harry walked in the middle of the night to the highest point of Hogwarts. He couldn't risk losing his cloak, so as soon as he remembered he got up from his bed and went to go and get it. When he reached the last staircase he heard a noise coming from the tower. Who could that be in the middle of the night? It better not be one of his students.. He slowed down and walked as quiet as he could. He would never in his wildest dreams have guessed what he saw that night. His first thought was _Shit it's Snape. _But then he noticed that the weird sound came from the man in front of him. And that the sound was in fact crying. To say Harry Potter was surprised would have been an understatement. He was outright shocked.

Severus felt the tears come, but he didn't care. Everyone was asleep so who was there to pretend to? So he let them fall. He let them float and he didn't care. Harry on the other hand was still frozen on his place.

_Okay, just walk back. Easy and quiet. _But he could not move. He could not think. He could only stare at the man before him. He began to walk towards him, while his brains screamed _no!_ his legs wouldn't listen. So he walked to the raven-haired man before him. Harry stopped behind Severus and suddenly didn't know what to do. But he didn't have to, cause Severus chose that moment to turn around and Harry looked into the most fearful black eyes he had ever seen.

Severus sobbed softly, his face in his hands. Suddenly he heard something. It was very soft but, well.. He wasn't a spy for nothing. So he turned around to curse the person who dared to disturb him. But he froze when he saw the greenest eyes staring at him. _I'm royally screwed. Please kill me now._ He wanted to make a hateful comment, oh how he wanted to. But his mouth refused. So he looked away, ashamed.

Harry expected to be hexed into the next century, but it never came. Instead Snape looked at him, opened his mouth, closed it again and looked away. Harry couldn't help but pity the man. What or who hurt this man so bad to cause such a reaction. He kneeled before Severus, _When the hell had he become "Severus"?_ and laid his hand upon his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Oh, error. What was wrong? This! This is definitely very wrong. "Nothing. Sod off Potter." He stood to walk away. But Harry didn't quite agree. He grabbed Severus' arm and yanked him back. "O, no you don't." Severus tuned around. "What is it to you? You don't care, you don't give a bloody shit! You hate me, I hate you. So I say it again Potter and I won't repeat myself after this: SOD OFF!" Severus broke free from Harry's grip and stormed away.

Harry ran after him but lost him on the way. _Severus must know some secret way or something._ But Harry knew one thing. He didn't hate Severus, and he was going to get to the bottom of this to find out what was bothering the man.

Severus reached his quarters out of breath. He had run, again. He always ran. He couldn't look in those green lovely eyes anymore without breaking, so he had to hide. Like he always did.

Two people didn't sleep a wink that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Woh! I love you all so much! Okay, new chap! And again a bit longer! Yey! Severus might seem a bit out of character again, but remember... he's drunk as hell. Keep that in mind. _

_I hope you like this chapter. I'm not completely happy with it. I had to rewrite it over and over again. Anyway, here it is! Please let me know what you think! _

Severus tried to avoid Harry, well.. tried to avoid everyone actually. He stayed in his quarters the whole weekend. Harry asked everyone if they had seen Severus, with the excuse of a borrowed book. On Sunday evening he couldn't hold it anymore. Classes would start again tomorrow and Harry couldn't just go back to the insults. Not after what he had seen. Clearly someone had hurt the potions master, and he wanted to know who. Let's say it's in his character. So he gathered all his courage and went to the dungeons.

Severus heard knocking. Who the hell could that be? Maybe it was Poppy with a question about the potions he sent her last Friday. He knew he didn't look very good. He drank his whole storage of firewhisky this weekend and he had bags under his eyes. He opened the door and cursed himself for doing so when he saw who was waiting for him outside.

Harry was stunned. Now he definitely had to know what was going on. Before Severus could slam the door in his face he pushed Severus and himself into the quarters.

"You are going to tell me what's going on with you! You hardly show your face anymore, you're drunk and obviously haven't slept in a few days." Severus glared at him but didn't say anything. Harry glared back, "Tell me." Harry demanded. "Go away Potter, you need to learn when something isn't your business. Like that bloody father of yours never did." Snape snarled. But Harry grabbed his chin and forced the man to look at him. "Severus, tell me." He so desperately wanted to know.

Severus' brain stopped functioning for a moment there. "You said it.." The alcohol was talking, it couldn't be anything else. If he was sober he wouldn't have said that. Harry looked confused, "Come again?" Severus swallowed, "you said my name.. You never say my name. Only others… Never mine.." Okay, definitely drunk. Severus shocked himself and walked away from the green eyed man. But it was too late. Harry had seen something. Sure the man mumbled something about his name, but the eyes.. Those black orbs had given the potions master away. Harry approached him again, "Severus.." O, how lovely his name sounded out of that wonderful mouth. But he couldn't let this happen. He didn't want to get hurt. "No, Potter! You don't give a damn. And that's how it's supposed to be, 'cause I don't give a damn about you either. Go away!" But his drunken brain told him otherwise, so it didn't sound very convincing. "You're wrong." Harry stated. "I do care." It was a very simple statement, but it almost broke Severus. "No, you don't." He wanted to sound strong, but his voice was very small when he said it. "I assure you, I do." Harry forced the man to look at him. "I do, Severus." Severus shook his head in negative. "Go away.." he whispered pleadingly, tears shining in his eyes again. _I'm going bloody weak. O, now he pities you. Yeah, great job Snape. You are the most weak, cowardly, stupid.. _

"No." Harry answered. "I'm not going anywhere." And with that he took the man in his arms. First Severus struggled, but then he relaxed. Harry didn't know what on earth he thought when he took Severus Snape, hated potions master in his arms to comfort him. All he knew was that he needed to do it, and that it felt good. But he also knew he had to take advantage from Severus' drunken state. He wasn't almost sorted into Slytherin for nothing.

"Severus, please tell me." Harry whispered. Severus must have been out of his mind, but he answered. "You of course, it's always you. Always has been." _Me? _ Harry truly didn't understand, but kept his silence to let the man speak. "You hate me. Of course you hate me. Who wouldn't hate me after all I've done to you? I wish you didn't, but I know I can't change it. I only saw your bloody father. But you aren't him. But I thought you were. I would hate me if I were you. God, I would hate me if I were me." So, that didn't make a lot sense. But to Harry it did. "Severus, I don't hate you." Black eyes flashed up, "You don't?" Harry smiled, "No Sev, I don't. I actually kind of like your sarcastic humor. Well, when it's not pointed at me… You're a good person Severus. I know that." Severus nodded, not really hearing Harry anymore. . Without realizing they were lying on the couch the alcohol took over and Severus slumbered into a peaceful sleep. Soon Harry followed him.

When Severus woke he almost screamed. _This must be the worst hangover ever._ _I really don't want to move_. But then he noticed something moving next to him. His eyes flickered open and he was astonished to see Harry Potter waking up next to him. _What the hell…_ But then his memories came back. _No.._ The firewhisky, the knock on his door, begging Harry to go away_. No! No no no! _He had told him everything. Well, not everything but quite some of it. And he begged! Severus Snape does not beg! He was so impossibly ashamed of himself that he jumped up from the couch to walk away. Maybe that wasn't one of his best ideas ever. Because this time, he did scream out.

Harry was awaking when he heard a cry. He looked up and saw Severus with a painful expression and his hand clamped against his head. Harry snickered, "Headache?" Severus could only nod. Harry quickly grabbed an anti-hangover potion and gave it to the professor, who drank it with relieve.

When de pain in his head disappeared, another pain came, a pain of shame and embarrassment. For the first time in his life Severus didn't know what to do. It was all up to Harry now. Would he laugh at him? If Severus were him he knew he would. It was just so pathetic. What to do?... Denial. That always worked.

"Listen Potter, I don't know what happened last night and I don't even know if I want to remember but at this moment you are in my quarters and you are unwelcome. So if you would please be so kind and get out!" Harry didn't even flinch at this comment. He just stood there, watching Severus. "You know, you can pretend for all I care. But I saw something last night, and I know that's the man I called _Severus_. So shout and glare at me all you want, but I know it's just a mask." Harry walked towards him, "And that changes everything." Severus narrowed his eyes. He had to get out of here. Or even better, Harry had to get out of here. "Get. Out." He hissed. "Oh I will," Harry answered very calm, "but this is not over yet." And he took his leave.


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chap! Harry is... well.. not very smart in this chapter. Gne gne...  
I really love to hear what you guys think of this. I would hate to fail you.  
Enjoy! _

The next few weeks weren't easy for our two stubborn men. Severus was meaner and snarkier than ever, and Harry's patience began to reach its end. Every bloody time he tried to talk to the man, Severus would just scroll at him, shout at him, glare at him or simply ignore him. Especially the latter was irritating the crap out of the Man-Who-Lived.

Today was a hateful comments day, one of the least favorite of Harry's. "How was your day?" He always began with a simple question, just a conversation starter. "Not your business, Potter." Harry tried again, "I'm just asking how your day was." Severus didn't even look up, "And I'm just asking you to shut up." Then hell would break loose. "Well I won't shut up Snape! It is really that bad to answer my bloody question?" Now Severus did look up. "You are just as ignorant as that bloody father of yours. I said SHUT UP POTTER!" Harry began to become angrier every minute now. "What the hell? Where did that came from?" No answer. "You know, I think you're just scared." No answer. "You're such an asshole! You know that?" No answer. "You're such a bloody coward Snape!" And Harry walked away. Leaving Severus there to hate himself to no end. _Bloody brilliant Snape. He's right.. You are a coward._

Harry walked to his quarters, furious. Why was Snape so insufferable? He knew the man was different, he'd seen it! That night… Wait a minute, that night. What was different about that night? Then a idea came slowly to Harry. A very Slytherin idea..

Severus was that night in his quarters, alone of course. He ordered tea like he always did and started to look at some first year's assignments. As soon as he sipped his tea, he knew something was wrong. He had stopped his habit of checking every food or drink on poison when the Dark Lord was destroyed, he shouldn't have. He felt something take over his brain. He felt like he had drunk two or three bottles of firewhisky. Then he heard a knock on his door. Who could that be? He went to open it, and didn't think of the last time this happened. He wasn't even sure if he could think at all.

Harry Potter wasn't exactly proud of himself. But he couldn't think of any other way to get the truth out of Severus. He had put very concentrated alcohol in Severus his tea. It was so concentrated that Severus had only to sip it, and he would be blind drunk. Now it was time to answer some questions.

Severus opened the door and found a nervous Harry Potter on the other side. Harry slid in before Severus could recognize who was standing before him. "Good evening Severus." As if it was the most normal thing to do Severus answered, "Hello." Harry smiled softly, it worked. Then it hit Severus who he was talking to. "What are you doing here? Get out!" Harry tried to be as calm as possible. "No." Severus walked over to him, very drunk but also very angry. "Potter, if you don't get out of this room in less than ten seconds, I'll hex you out!" _It doesn't work.. Why not?_ Harry couldn't move, and Severus Snape is a man of his word. So when Harry didn't move, he forced him out with his magic, slamming the door in his face. Harry was confused to say at least. _Why hadn't it worked?_

Severus had a huge hangover he next morning and of course a very bad mood. Potter obviously had tried to play a prank at him. And for this, Severus was not amused. He found Harry in a classroom, alone. Good.

"Professor Potter!" Harry's face snapped up. "Yes professor Snape?" Snape walked towards him and stood imitating over the now slightly terrified DADA professor. "If you ever, ever play such a prank at me again.." He hissed, "you won't only be pushed out of my quarters. The consequences will be much more drastic. Do I make myself clear Potter?" Harry swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about professor. I assure you, it was no prank." Severus smirked, "Then what was it?" _Shit! _Harry thought.

"I..I…I was.. I mean.. It's not.." Harry stuttered. Severus looked at him with disgust and, could it be grief? "You really are your father's son. You have no respect for me as your college. I might not be your professor anymore but I demand at least some respect!" Harry couldn't bare the disappointment in the potions master's voice. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake. It's not what it looks like really!" Severus turned around to walk away. "Save your breath Potter." _You see Snape. The boy does not only loath you, he also thinks you as unworthy. He lies to you Snape, of course he does._

"Severus! Please let me explain." Harry cried. Severus stopped and turned around. "Don't. Say. My. Name!" He shouted and walked away. He heard Harry asking him, "Why?" And he wordless answered: _Because it sounds like you care. _

When Severus was gone it suddenly hit Harry. It wasn't the alcohol that night. It wasn't the firewhisky that brought Severus to open himself to Harry. It was simply saying his name... _Oh, well done Potter. You just had to say his first name, but no! No, that would have been too easy, wouldn't it? You had to bloody drug the guy! Now you really have blown it for yourself! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Back again! I don't really know how I feel about this chap... Well.. Here goes nothing. Please tell me if you liked it!  
__Enjoy!_

It was quite true, Harry had pretty much blown it. Severus didn't insult him anymore, he didn't talk at all. Not when Harry asked how his day was, not when Harry asked why he didn't answer him, not when Harry told him how sorry he was, for Merlin's sake! Not even when Harry started to insult him. He simply ignored him. Like he didn't matter. And this was driving Harry insane.

Harry just couldn't get that one night out of his mind, that one night when Severus opened up to him. He wished Severus would trust him again like he did that night. Every time he saw the older man he saw only the broken man, he only heard the scared voice… But that wasn't the only thing he saw. He also saw those black eyes staring at him, and this gave him a warm, tingly feeling. He couldn't quite place it. All he knew was that he wanted to hold this man, and never let go.

Another plan.. He needed another plan. And not a stupid one, like last time. No he needed a good plan, something he had thought through. And he needed someone to help him, and he knew exactly the guy for such thing.

Remus Lupin might look like a nice and quiet person. But people often forgot that he was a Marauder. And there was nothing nice and quiet about that.

Remus lived in a small cottage with his wife Tonks and son Teddy nearby the coast. One evening, the happy little family sat in there lovely house in front of a roaring fire. It was almost time for Teddy to go to bed. So Tonks got her son to put him in bed. Remus stayed downstairs. While he stared in the dancing flames he let his mind wander. This was this moment Harry chose to firecall him.

"Remus?" Harry called out. Remus who was sunken in his thoughts and enjoying the silence fell of his chair of shock. "Harry? Never do that again!" Harry chuckled, "Sorry Rem. Can I come through?"

"Sure Harry." So Harry stepped (kind of clumsy) out of the fire in the warm and cozy living room. It was a room with brown, dark red and golden colors, how surprising. It did remind him very much of the Gryffindor common room. But really, what else did you expect?

"Would you like some tea Harry?" Remus grinned.

"Sure, thanks Rem." Remus went to the kitchen to make tea and Harry settled himself in the red sofa. Remus came back with hot earl gray and sat down.

"So, care to tell me what's bothering you?" Remus asked. Harry frowned. "How do you know something is wrong? I could just be visiting." Remus raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Harry sight, "But you're right of course, there is something wrong. I might have made a mistake. And now someone is really angry with me and I don't know how to fix this." Remus nodded, "Who is this someone, Harry?" After a few seconds of silence and a swallow from Harry he answered, "Severus."

After this, Harry told his the whole story. From the day in the astronomy tower till the alcohol incident. Remus kept his silence but was thinking hard. Harry had this look in his eyes when he talked about the Slytherin. He had seen that look before. James always looked like this when he talked about a stubborn, red-haired girl named Lily Evans. And that was at least a shocking discovery.

When Harry was done he looked up at Remus, like he was asking _now what?_ Remus frowned, "This sounds important to you. But you kind of scared him off with you last plan.." "Yeah! I know that already. Please help me how to fix this." Harry answered irritated.

Remus grinned. _Poor Harry. Well let's get his out of his misery._ "Well, it seems that Severus has a strategy." Harry looked impatient at him. Remus continued, "Running Harry. Severus runs away when things get too hard or too complicated." Harry thought about it. And Remus was right! _Every time I try to approach him, he finds a way to escape me. One time quite literally._

"So, what do I do about it?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled a kind of evil smile, "Make sure he can't."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry! I know I promised to update every other day but the weather is just so absolutely wonderfull right now! So I spent the weekend on the beach with my friends... _

_Anyway that's why this chapter isn't really that long. Sorry again. I really liked your revieuws though. No wait, I LOVED them! Please please please tell me if I'm doing alright or not.. I'm quite insecure about all this. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

The next day was a busy day for Harry. He had to plan some things. He had to ask Dobby a favor, (which wasn't that hard really. The hard part was getting away from the House Elf) and he had to charm a classroom with some pretty hard spells. Fortunately, Remus was there to help him.

As the day progressed, Harry became more and more nervous. He wanted this plan to succeed. It was a much better plan than the last, that's for sure. But he wanted to make Severus listen to him. He wanted to tell the man that he didn't hate him. He.. Yeah, he what? What did he think of Severus Snape? He honestly didn't know. He didn't even know what he was going to say. He just hoped it would come to him in one way or another.

"Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked. "You're really quiet."

Harry looked up. "Yeah I am okay. Just thinking why the hell I'm doing all this. I don't know what I'm going to say. I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

Remus laughed quietly. James always got nervous before a date with Lily. Of course Harry didn't know he had a date. Yet. "Everything will be alright. Just go with whatever your heart says."

"Remus, I might not know a lot of this stuff. But seriously, that was the worst cliché answer anyone could think of!"

Remus really had to laugh now. Definitely James' son. "Harry I mean it. Just relax, in the end it will come to you. Just tell the man what you want to say. You can take as long as you wish 'cause he hasn't got anywhere to go now has he?"

Harry laughed as well. "Nope, he hasn't."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus was not, I repeat NOT in a good mood. He had seen Harry and Lupin together this morning. Lupin often visited and it always forced this reaction out of the potions master. Harry just looked so happy and free when he talked to the wolf. He laughed a lot and made jokes. This saddened Severus enormously, because this was the exact opposite of how Harry interacted with him. The young beautiful man never laughed at him like that. Of course he knew why. Who would laugh at the snarky, mean, ugly, greasy git of the dungeons like that? He knew why.

That doesn't mean he didn't wish for it.

He was sunken in his thoughts when a hyperactive House Elf crashed into him. "Master potions master, sir! Dobby goes to get to you! Dobby needs help!"

A very annoyed Severus glared at the little House Elf. "You stupid… Calm down this instance!"

Dobby shrunk back and hardly dared to breathe.

Severus sighed. "What is it?"

"Master potions master, sir Dobby heard a noise from a classroom. Dobby beliefs a student locked up in there. Dobby went to get help, sir." Dobby looked at him with big eyes.

Severus' teacher mode was on immediately. "Where?"

"Fifth floor second door on your left, sir master potions master sir."

Severus didn't even look at the Elf anymore. He had a excuse to give someone a hell of a lecture and he was going to use it! _Please let it be a Gryffindor, please!_

He reached the classroom and tried to open the door. It wasn't locked. _That's weird. _He wanted to turn around for it could be a trick. But he was pushed into the classroom by some sort of magic before he could move a muscle. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Good afternoon Severus." A voice called. A voice he would recognize from a thousand voices.

"Potter."


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay! Another chapter. This is it guys! Oh I'm so nervous! I really really hope you'll enjoy this chap. I first wanted to do this in two chapters... But... I decided not to. _

_Anyway, thanks for all your kind words. I do hope you'll love this chap the same. _

_Enjoy!.._

_So it is a prank. _Severus thought. It kind of hurt Severus that Harry would do this to him.

"Severus, we need to talk." Harry said.

There was it again. His name.. Why did Harry say it, again? Why did it sound so good from his lips? And why the bloody hell did it make Severus feel so weak. Vulnerable. He hated that feeling.

"Severus, I have tried to talk to you in all possible ways. For some I apologies, because it went too far. But I'm not sorry for the fact that I want to talk to you." Harry stepped closer to Severus.

Severus tried to glare, tried to open his mouth. But his heart was rating at a speed he didn't think possible. Finally he forced his mouth open, "I have no interest in talking to you, Potter."

Severus turned around to walk away but Harry grabbed both his shoulders and forced the potions master to look at him. "I don't hate you Severus. And I don't think you hate me too. I think you hide something for me. Please, tell me you hate me and I'll let you go. I won't bother you again. But you have to mean it Severus. Say you hate me, but mean it." Green eyes stared deep into black ones.

Severus wanted to say he hated Harry so he could leave and hide in his chambers for the rest of his existence, but he couldn't. How could he tell this beautiful man he hated him with full intention? Sure, he told him several times.. But not like this. He took a step back. He literally wanted to back away. But Harry's grip was strong, he couldn't get away.

"Say it." Harry whispered again.

Severus had to get out of here. So he pushed Harry away and turned around to walk away. But Harry had quite other plans. He grabbed Severus' sleeve and yanked him back. When Severus finally looked at him again Harry suddenly felt the urge to do something. _Remus said "follow your heart". Okay, here goes nothing.. _

Before Severus could do anything about it Harry's lips were against his.

Harry didn't know why but he wanted nothing more than to comfort and kiss this troubled man. So he did just that. Their lips sealed and when Severus didn't back away Harry opened his mouth and stroked Severus' lower lip with his tongue.

Severus' brain stopped functioning. He just and only felt those beautiful soft lips against his. When he felt Harry's tongue he also opened his lips. It was.. wonderful. So much better than he imagined. Harry tasted so good. He couldn't describe the taste, but it reminded him of an early spring day. Their tongues battled for dominance and surprisingly Harry won. Severus didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

But then Severus' brain started to function again. Why would Harry kiss him? Him of all people? _To humiliate you Snape. That's right, to hurt you. Why else? Why would a beautiful man like Harry kiss you? _

That's why Severus broke the kiss and turned around to flee away. But when he reached the door he noticed it was locked. Severus tried anything, all spells he knew but it didn't help. He was stuck. Severus heart was pounding. _Okay, no panic. I need to get out. I need to go. To run. No panic Snape. Ah! I need to get out of here! Away. Now! _He started to breathe faster and harder.

"Severus?" Harry stepped closer again. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have.. I don't know what came over me. I.. Well, I know what came over me alright. But I understand this is not what you wanted. I'm sorry if I forced you or anything. I.. Sorry."

_Sweet Merlin help me._ Harry was apologizing, but why? He wasn't sorry. He just did this to humiliate Severus. And that stupid door still refused to open! Severus turned around to face Harry. "Let me out."

Harry shook his head. "Not until we talked about this. I'm not going through all this again."

"Why are you doing this? Just open the bloody door and let me out Potter!" Alright. Severus was panicking now.

"No! Look I'm sorry that I kissed you. It is clear to me you didn't want that." Harry said.

"Didn't want it? No of course I didn't want it! You are trying to hurt me aren't you? I understand you hate me Potter, but this is low. Even for you." Severus swallowed. _Okay, just say it. Say I'm pathetic. Say I'm nothing but a silly stupid old man. Laugh at me. Do it!_

Harry was stunned. _Does he really think I kissed him to cause him pain?_ "Severus, I already told you.. I don't hate you. Far from it."

Severus shook his head. "Of course you hate me! Why else would you ki… would you do that?"

Harry was speechless. The man truly believed that he had no other reason for kissing him than humiliation? And why did he actually kiss Severus? It had felt so incredibly good. So good, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to hold the man in his arms. He wanted to tell him how smart and beautiful he was.

Severus took Harry's silence wrong. "Let me out." He said firmly.

Harry stepped closer. "Severus, look at me."

Severus refused.

Harry sighed. "Severus, why wouldn't I want to kiss a beautiful man like you?"

This time Severus did look up, straight into sparkling green eyes. He? Beautiful? Surly he must be joking. "I can think of several reasons." Severus whispered.

Harry gently placed his hand on Severus' cheek. "I saw a man I while ago who touched my heart and soul. A man who is beautiful, smart and important to me. I don't see that man often, but I see him now. This man is hidden behind the mask of professor Snape. This man is called Severus."

Severus swallowed. This surly couldn't be true.

"If you want to leave, if you don't feel anything for me.. you just have to ask. I will open the door and you can go and I will never bother you again. But you have to tell me this as Severus, not as professor Snape."

Severus didn't say anything but didn't move as well. Frankly, he didn't know what to think or do.

"But if you do feel something Severus. If the kiss meant anything to you.. then say it." Harry asked in a whisper. "Because it did mean something to me." He ended.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi there! This is it guys! Severus' answer.. O boy, I hope you like it. I'm not quite sure if this is the end... or to continue the story. What do you think? It is a nice ending.. but there is something missing.. Do you know what I mean? Anyway, I hope you share your thoughts with me. _

_Enjoy!_

_..._

Severus' eyes were locked with Harry's. It was his turn to be left speechless. "But.. but you.."

Harry looked at him questioning.

Severus found his voice again. "So you wanted to kiss me?"

Harry nodded.

"It wasn't a joke?"

"Nope."

"But.. No! That cannot be. You.. you hate me!" Severus sputtered.

"SEVERUS SNAPE I DO NOT HATE YOU!" Harry shouted angry. Severus looked at him with wide eyes. Harry sighed. "How many time do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Hate. You." He said a little softer now.

"Because it makes no sense!" A confused Severus said. "It makes no sense that you _want_ to kiss me. Me! Of all people. Why the hell would you want that? I'm old, sarcastic, mean and ugly. The only thing I am good at is potions and that you do hate. Don't you dare to deny that!"

Harry snickered. "It is true that I don't have a preference for the art of potions, so the latter I will not deny. But I have to tell you Severus, and I don't get that chance quite often so please listen carefully.. You are wrong.

You are not old. You are hardly twenty years older than me. That's not an age gap in the wizard world. I know lots of couples that have an age difference far over twenty years. Yes you are sarcastic, but that's not bad! It makes me laugh when you say something which confuses everyone. You're not mean, you just pretend to be mean. I've seen the real you. You're not mean, you're just afraid. And you're definitely not ugly. You are beautiful to me Severus. Everything, even your nose. It's what makes you, you. If you could only see what I see.. Then you wouldn't say all those things about yourself." Harry stepped closer. They stood almost nose to nose.

Harry hoped Severus would understand him. That this was sincere, that this wasn't a joke.. Harry hadn't realized it until now but he really cared for the man. He cared maybe more than he should.

Severus mind was spinning. Could he trust Harry? The man seemed sincere but there was no guaranty. He had been hurt to many times. Severus wasn't sure if he could handle another disappointment. But then he looked into those big, honest, beautiful, green eyes. His heart was Harry's to break or to hold. That he was sure of. So this was it.. _Merlin, please don't let this all be a joke. Please. _

After a long pause Severus said: "Everything."

Harry frowned. "Eehm.. Everything what?"

Severus swallowed and spoke, "You asked me if the kiss meant anything to me.."

_Everything._ It clicked in Harry's brain. Harry looked into the potions masters eyes and saw hope and fear fighting with each other. _I'll make your fear go away Severus. _

Harry captured Severus lips again in a sweet kiss that seemed to last forever.


	10. Chapter 10

_I can't stop writing I guess. This is just a sweet little chap.. But drama is coming! _

_Again, please share your thoughts with me. I really appreciate all your wonderfull comments!  
_

_Enjoy.. _

Severus wasn't sure what this thing was he had with Harry, but he enjoyed it immensely. Harry came by in his chambers more often. He even visited Severus after classes in his office. There they would spend hours simply talking, sometimes kissing but not much more. They would joke and have serious talk until midnight. Then Harry would kiss Severus a sweet goodnight kiss and disappear to his own chambers. This was the saddest point of the evening for both of them. Harry just didn't want to push it too far by staying and Severus didn't dare to ask if Harry wanted to stay.

Tonight was a night like that. Severus heard knocking and went to open his door. When he opened it Harry was greeted with a, to others very rare, smile from the potions master. Harry smiled back.

"Hi Sev." He said cheerfully as he walked in to give his man a kiss.

Severus kissed back rather enthusiastically. "Hi Harry." He smiled when they broke apart. He seemed to do that a lot lately, smiling. And laughing. And.. being happy? Yes, he was happy. Harry made him happy.

"Severus, hello?" Harry waved his hands before Severus' eyes.

Severus blinked. "Oh, sorry did you say anything?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes you beautiful, strange man I said something."

Severus couldn't help but blush at this statement. Harry just did something to him that made him very un-Snape like. He couldn't describe it but he felt.. free with Harry.

"I wanted to ask you something." Suddenly Harry seemed nervous. He took a step back and locked his eyes with Severus'. He then waved his hand in a very elegant way, he didn't lose eye contact while doing this. At the end of the wave something began to sparkle. Suddenly one single, beautiful, blood red rose appeared. It was the most beautiful, pure wandless and wordless magic Severus had ever seen.

Harry took the rose and presented it to Severus. "Severus, would you like to go to Hogsmeat with me this weekend?"

Any other wouldn't have made such a hassle of this simple question. But Harry knew that to him and to Severus it meant a lot more. This question was so much more than just one question. Harry asked Severus to go out in public, to show the world they were together, to show their colleges and students that they were together.. But above all, Harry asked Severus to have a official relationship with him.

And Severus.. He just couldn't believe fate was so kind to him. He took the rose very carefully and whispered a soft, "Yes, I would love to." before he embraced Harry in a hug.

Harry was so happy Severus accepted! When they sat down on the comfortable couch Severus pored both of them a glass of wine. Harry raised his glass, "To us."

Severus smiled at this, "To us." And they clinked their glass.

Harry snuggled in next to Severus when they had finished their wine. "You know Sev, I could really get used to this."

Severus snickered, "Sev? What happened with my name?" Actually, Severus didn't mind the shortening of his name at all. In fact he found it rather endearing.

Harry looked up in amused black eyes. "Sorry, wine makes my tongue lazy. But if you don't like your nickname I could also call you.. Sevvy?"

Severus almost choked at this.

Harry smiled evilly. "No? Hmm.. Sevvypoo? Honey Bunny? Sweetie? Tiger? Baby? Poppet?"

At this Severus wasn't sure whether he should laugh or glare. Unfortunately, his brain was damaged with wine so he burst into laughing. "I think I actually like 'Sev' thank you very much."

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I think I'll stick with 'baby'."

At this, Severus did glare.

Harry chuckled. "Okay okay. What about… 'love'?"

Severus was lost a second there. _Did he say love? Yes, he really said love. He said love! _Severus was dancing on the inside. He smiled warmly at Harry. "I like that."

Harry kissed Severus and whispered against his lips, "Me too, love."


	11. Chapter 11

_Drama has arrived... Ah, it couldn't last too long, now could it? Don't worry.. I am a huge fan of fluf, fluf and more fluf... But I just might be evil on this one... Mwhuhahahahhaa. _

_Ehem. _

_So enjoy!_

The next day Harry couldn't help but grinning like an idiot. He was going to show the world he chose Severus to be his, and he didn't care about anything else. Nobody except Remus and Hermione knew until now. He had told Hermione after the little locked-up scene.

At first she was shocked. But then she realized she had never seen Harry so happy before. His eyes sparkled and he was smiling constantly. So that must mean Severus was something good for Harry. And if it was good for Harry, who was she to judge them?

Harry was in his own chambers when Hermione decided to firecall him.

"Harry? Are you there?"

Harry immediately saw there was something wrong. "Hi Mione. You can come over if you want to."

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, eyes red and swollen. Harry pulled her in a warm hug. "Still not?" He whispered.

Hermione shook her head. A certain red head was the cause of her tears. It was obvious to Harry that Ron and Hermione were made for each other. The problem was that they both were too stubborn and shy to do anything about it.

"It was so close tonight!" Hermione said. "We were alone at his place. Just a moment before I thought he was going to kiss me he asked if I wanted tea. Tea! I don't want bloody tea! I want him, damn it!"

Harry just held Hermione as she cried. "Why don't you say anything to him? Why don't you take a shot?"

Hermione shook her head. "What if I'm all wrong about it? It will forever ruin our friendship…"

"Hermione… I've never seen a man more in love than Ron. He's just very shy, like yourself. Take the first step Mione. You can do it." Harry let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know Harry. I wouldn't know what to say. It would be very awkward." Hermione complained. "How would you do it?"

Harry frowned. "Do what?"

"Tell him. Just imagine you and Severus in the same position as Ron and me. What would you do?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought about it. "I don't know. I guess I would tell him that I care deeply about him. I haven't told him yet that I love him. I think it's too early. But I think I do. I would.. I.. I don't know."

Hermione stood up straight. "No please, you're good at this. Just imagine I'm Severus. And we are friends but there could be more. What would you say to him?"

Harry stuttered, "I don't.. I… Is this really necessary Hermione?.. O, well alright. If I really help you with this…

Severus, I.. eehm… I think you are very nice. No wait, I think you're great, wonderful. I think you're the most beautiful person in the world. I don't know how you feel about me but I care deeply about you. I care more about you than just for a friend. I would do anything, be anything for you. Tell me if you feel the same and you'll have me. You'll have my heart, my mind and my sole. If you don't feel the same I understand, but I really hope you do."

"Harry that's beautiful." Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled, but then noticed a shadow at his door. He turned around and saw a man with so much hurt, anger and sadness in his eyes. The man turned away and started to run.

Severus ran so hard that he didn't hear Harry shout his name.

Severus was blinded by tears. It hurt. It hurt so bloody damn much. Maybe he would just die here and now, he couldn't handle so much hurt. He ran and ran until he reached the highest point of Hogwarts, the Astronomy Tower. There he collapsed into a sobbing mess.

_a/n: Look into my eyes... Suddenly you feel the enormous need to share all your feelings about this story with me... Just push that beautiful review button... Yes just like that..._


	12. Chapter 12

_I might maybe have overdone this a tiny little bit.. Hmm.. Anyway, Harry has a big problem, hasn't he? I hope he'll get things right. _

_Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are too kind, really. I love you so much! Please please keep telling me if you liked it or not. You make my day doing that, really! _

_Enjoy! _

Harry looked panicked at Hermione. Severus must have heard the last bit of his speech. And.. O, Merlin… He thought of course that Harry was talking to Hermione. Hermione seemed to have realized this as well.

"Go Harry!" She shouted.

Harry didn't hesitate and ran after his love. He had a hunch were Severus might be.

Severus was still sitting on the hard cold ground with his face in his hands when he heard the door open. "Go away." He tried to say, but his trembling voice betrayed him.

Harry never heard Severus so small, so broken. "Severus you don't.."

"No! I get it alright! Please just go away Ha.. Potter." Severus tried to sound strong, he really did. But why did it have to hurt so much?

"I wasn't talking to Hermione. I was.." Harry started again. And Severus interrupted again.

"It did sound an awfully lot like it." Severus turned his back to Harry. He couldn't stand to watch Harry lying to him like that.

"It's really not what it looked like Sev, please let me…"

"Explain? What is there to explain? You just confessed your love to Granger." Severus said a little louder now. "I just don't understand why. Do you really want to hurt me like this? Is that what this was all about? Well, congratulations Potter, you succeeded." His voice broke.

Tears were also falling from Harry's cheeks. He couldn't convince Severus that is wasn't what it looked like. But he had to know the truth. "Please Severus.."

"No! Go away!"

"Please! Let me.."

"No!"

"But I.."

"Go AWAY!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Severus turned around. "How dare you.. Don't you think you've done enough damage? You DON'T love me! GO! AWAY!"

Severus wasn't listening to him. He had to listen! He had to know. Wait! Harry could show him. He could use legmency to force the memory into Severus brain. The _whole_ memory. But to do that Severus had to look him straight in the eye.

"Look at me." Harry said.

Severus ignored him of course.

"Sev, look at me." Harry said again.

Nothing.

"Severus, love please. I beg you… Look at me please. I will go away if you want me to after that. Just look at me please." Harry pleaded.

Severus hesitated. Why would Harry want him to look at him after this? Maybe he would humiliate him even more. What did it matter? It couldn't hurt more than this. Maybe Harry would curse him or something. That would actually be a relief. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't look into those beautiful emerald eyes without breaking.

Harry didn't know what to do anymore. He had to show him the memory, but how? Severus didn't believe him.. He thought Harry meant to hurt him.

Suddenly an idea appeared, and Harry didn't like it one bit. He looked at Severus who stood with his back to him, head bowed and sobbing but too stubborn and proud to show it. He wouldn't look at Harry like this, that's for sure. Harry hated himself for what he was about to do, but did he really have a choice? It might be the only way.

"You're a bloody coward Snape. Put yourself together and face me like a man." Harry spat with bitterness and disgust in his voice. The only thing that Severus didn't know was that Harry was disgusted with himself for doing this.

Severus cringed. For a moment Harry feared that it hadn't worked. But Severus stood up straight and turned around.

When Severus heard Harry say those vile words he realized that Harry really did meant to hurt him. _You see! He just wants to hurt you. Nobody would love you. Why would they want to! _

For a moment Severus just wanted to die there. But he was Severus Snape, ex-death eater and feared Potions Master. He would stand up, and he would face Harry. _If that was the plan.. If he really wants to hurt me, then bring it. I can always throw myself of the tower anyway.. _

So he turned around and looked straight into tearful green eyes.

The memory began. Granger in tears because of.. Weasley? No that didn't make sense. Granger asking Harry how he would tell someone that he loved them. Not someone, how to tell Severus that he loved him. Harry starting with saying his name. Severus didn't catch that before. Harry saying he would do anything, be anything for Severus. _Harry.._

The memory faded when Severus saw memory-Severus standing in the doorway.

Harry looked at him with cheeks wet from tears. "Please. Please believe me." Harry walked towards him. "I love you, I really do. I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I love you so much Severus."

For a moment Severus wanted to slap him. But that faded when he saw Harry starting to tremble of fear. Staring into those green, fearful, loving eyes Severus fell into Harry's arms, tears of joy mixed with dried tears of hurt. Harry held his love as strong as he could.

"I love you too." Severus whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

_I am so SO sorry! Life took over! I had a writers block! Finals! Aliens kidnapped me! SORRY! Please don't hate me! _

_Anyway, I'm back and I'm going to finish this story soon. I have a few ideas but in the meantime I would love to hear some of yours. _

The days after that were hard on Severus. He wanted to trust his Harry, but.. then again, he had been disappointed in the past so many times. How much can one person take before he shuts everyone out and decides to protect himself? He didn't let it show because he didn't want to scare Harry either. He freaked out two times now, a very unlike Snape-ish thing to do. So he hide his fears from his love. Only at night when he was alone nightmares would keep him awake of what could be. How Harry could betray him, run away from him and hurt him.

He went to Hogsmead with Harry. But that didn't mean he was okay with it. Far from okay actually, he was terrified. What if people glared at them and called them names? Now Severus didn't have a problem with that. Frankly, he didn't care what other people would think. But Harry.. he was a whole different story. Harry wanted people to like him, he wanted to be the hero he was expected to be. He said he could handle the cold glares that would probably come, but could he really?

So the day of the "date" came and Severus was nervous as hell. He wanted to do this perfectly. He wanted to show the world he could be a good guy. Not for those people outside, not for himself, but for Harry.

Severus stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Well, he was tall. _I guess that's a good thing. But then well.. I am also rather skinny. That's not good, is it? My hair.. I could wash it a thousand times and tie it back. That should be tolerable. But that would make my nose look even bigger. _

He sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. There was only one solution and he didn't like it one bit. He sighed again and walked to the fireplace. He tossed some floo powder in and shouted: "Malfoy Mannor."

To say Draco Malfoy was surprised when his godfather told him rather uncomfortable about his situation would have been an understatement. He couldn't say a word for a few minutes and then when Severus lost all hope Draco finally came back to earth and started to laugh, hard. In fact he had to laugh so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"That's enough Draco." Severus told him rather irritated.

"Just.. a… minute…" Draco breathed a huge grin still on his face. "You're saying that you have fallen in love with Harry bloody Potter and you want to look at your best so that you won't humiliate him?"

Severus said nothing, Draco took that as a yes.

"And you need me to turn you into a beautiful princess? That's a lot to ask Sev. I mean I'm good, but not that good." He still grinned.

"Draco.." Severus warned grumpy.

"All right, all right. Let's get you ready for your prince of the thunder." Draco cheered.

Severus sighed again. O Merlin why…?

Harry was anxious. Today was the day of his big date with Sev. He really didn't want to mess up. He wanted to show Severus that he could trust him. That he could handle this. He would meet Severus at seven for Severus' chambers. So just to be sure he went there early and was now waiting for his love.

He started to wonder were Sev could be. He knew Severus liked people who were on time. So where was he? Then he heard to door of Severus chambers close. Harry looked around to find himself eye to eye with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

His hair was black, smooth and tied back. He was not wearing black for a change but a very dark blue with silver details witch made him look mysterious and sexy as hell. His black eyes seemed to glitter in the evening light.

"Sev.. You… You look.. I mean.. Wow! You look amazing." Harry stuttered.

Severus blushed a little at this. Again not a very Snape-ish thing to do.

Harry touched his face lightly. "You're beautiful. But.. why did you do all this?"

Severus looked at the floor. "I just wanted to be.. you know.. not the ugly git from the dungeons for the night." He murmured.

Harry frowned. "You don't have to change yourself for me you know."

Severus looked up. "I.. I know. I'm a fool. I just. I.."

Harry smiled and stroke his hair, "Don't take me wrong Sev, you look beautiful. But I don't want you to change. I've fallen in love with the grumpy, beautiful, snarky and yet lovely git from the dungeons. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Every time Harry said he loved him, Severus could swear he could fly. Without a broom. "Alright Harry. Thanks."

Harry grinned happily and held out his hand. "Are you coming beautiful?"

Severus took it with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

_See? I told you I would continue this story again? yey! So a new chapter ready for you guys. It ignores Halfblood Prince and Deathly Hallows a little. It depence how you look at it really. _

_I know Sev is really out of character in this one.. Actually in the whole story, but I like him this way. I always thought of Severus as a man with a mask. And behind that mask... _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. As always.. Let me know what goes around in those brilliant little heads of yours! Love you all! Enjoy!_

The night went perfect. Of course, there were some glares and people who just stared at them but Harry didn't seem to notice. Severus was the perfect gentlemen. He held his hand, opened doors for him and asked him what he wanted instead of just deciding on his own. Harry was afraid Severus only did this to show everyone that he could be a good man. But Severus convinced him otherwise. He really just wanted Harry to have a good time. And Harry did.

They first had dinner in this lovely little place with a very friendly waiter who couldn't stop calling them "cute". Severus grumbled at this but Harry just laughed and thanked the man. They had one plate made especially for them with small dishes on it so they could taste all kinds of things and of course feed each other a couple of times. The waiter just couldn't stop feeding them the best elf made wine they had. Severus on the other hand, couldn't stop glaring t the man. This all was very amusing for Harry.

After dinner they walked under the stars and talked about all kind of things. They shared a laughter but also spoke about serious issues.

"You ever thought this was possible Sev? To be happy after the war?" Harry asked.

Severus hesitated for a moment. "No, I don't think I did. I didn't count on this, on myself."

Harry stared deep in his eyes. "You didn't think you would make it, did you? You thought you would be dead by now."

Suddenly Severus' feet were very interesting to him. He didn't dare to meet Harry's eyes. Yes, it was true. He thought he would be killed in the final battle, if not sooner.

Slowly Severus nodded.

"Neither did I." Harry whispered.

Severus looked at him now. Harry just smiled a sad smile at him.

"You thought Voldemort would kill you?" Severus asked with disbelieve.

"I thought he would, in the end. I thought we would both die. That was the most logic solution to this all. But I was lucky I guess, and made it through," Harry took his hand, "and so did you."

Severus smiled, "Yes, I did."

Harry smiled now too, a real smile this time. "Yeah you better live a long and happy life, or else someone I know wouldn't survive."

"And who is this person Harry?" Severus stepped closer.

"A certain Defends Against the Dark Arts teacher with a lightning bolt on his forehead who has fallen in love with the Potions Master." Harry also stepped closer.

Severus grinned, "Hmm.. doesn't ring a bell. Tell me more about this mysterious professor you speak of."

Harry took one more step so their noses could touch if they wanted to, "well, he is very handsome of course. Smart, funny, attractive…. And about to kiss you right now." Harry finished and captured Severus lips. Severus smiled in the kiss but soon relaxed in the embrace.

They walked back to the castle in comfortable silence when they saw a small group of wizards coming towards them. Harry recognized the group, they were a few years above him. Maybe they were in the same year as the twins. Obviously they were drunk.

When they neared he felt Severus tense. Harry could remember some of their names. There was one Scott Tamerson, Jacob Flynn, Daniel Warold and some other guy whose name he couldn't remember. They were talking rather loud and you could smell the alcohol from far away.

Flynn noticed them and shouted, "Guys! Guys look! It's Potter! Hey Potter how are you doin'?!"

"Shhh, guys it's _professor _Potter now. Show some respect." said Tamerson with a serious face. But then he burst into laughing and the others joint him.

The unknown guy frowned, "Isn't that Snape who's Potter with?"

All the attention was suddenly at Severus who tried to put his mask into place. He succeeded, but Harry could see right through it.

"Yes it is me mister Barker." Spoke Severus in his terrifying teacher voice. _Ah, so his name was Barker._ "And if I were you, I would kindly continue your way. But then again, you weren't one of the brightest students I remember."

Warold stepped forward, "You can't threaten us anymore Snape. We're no longer your students so you can't tell us what to do."

"Yeah," Flynn reacted, "and you don't have to stay either Potter. We can show you a lot more fun than the ugly git from the dungeons, that's for sure."

At this Harry grabbed Severus' hand, "No thanks, I'm fine were I am thank you very much." Harry spat.

The four of them started laughing, "Good one Potter," said Tamerson, "really funny." And he grabbed Harry by his arm.

Harry was not pleased by this and he pointed his wand at Tamerson in no time. "I _kindly_ ask you to leave me and my loved alone."

"Your loved?" Flynn said astonished.

Harry was really furious now, "Yes my loved. And I'll not ask again. Leave." He glowed with power. Suddenly the four remembered that this was the man who defeated the darkest lord of our time. A man who you shouldn't mess with. So they did what they were told and started to walk away, and did this in a quite fast manner.

Harry turned to Severus, "Nobody messes with what's mine."

Severus stared at him. Harry was something else. Nobody had ever defended Severus like that. Nobody cared enough to do it, until now. Until Harry. Wait a minute, did Harry just say Severus was his? Severus heart was fluttering at this. Harry could have him as long as he wished.


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay guys.. The end is near. Just one or two chapters to go... tam tam taaaaaaaaaaam..._

_First I would like to say that.. I LOVE YOU! I Love you SO MUCH!  
__Ehem.. So I really liked your comments. gne gne.. _

_Severus is taking a risk in this chapter.. how will it turn out? Please review again, they make me SO HAPPY guys! You have no idea... Enjoy! _

Severus Snape was not a happy man.

He was nervous as hell! And Draco irritating him didn't help either. Why was he doing this again?

"You're supposed to help me! Not just laying around making fun of me!" A very frustrated Severus snarled.

"Oh but it's so your fault. You're just hilarious. I wish you could see yourself. I think you're going to have a nervous breakdown." Draco said with a grin from ear to ear.

"I am not having a nervous breakdown. Stop grinning and help me with my tie… I said STOP GRINNING DRACO!" Severus was getting red and Draco couldn't help himself and laughed harder.

Severus sighed. "Could you please be a good friend like normal people would be instead of your ordinary irritating self?"

"Nope, not gonna happen uncle Sevvy. Oh wait! I have to take a picture of this!"

Severus' eyes widened, "No way Draco! No pictures!"

But Draco already came back with a big, fancy camera, "Hell yes, how else could we show this wonderful occasion to your grandchildren?" He smirked when he took the picture.

No, Severus Snape was not a happy man.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS HSHSHSHSHS

Here he was pacing for Harry's door. _Ok, you can do this Snape. Just knock on the door and ask him to come with you. Without fainting._ _Yes, you can do that.. Oh, bloody hell. Who am I kidding. _

He walked back but was stopped around the corner by a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I.. I can't do this Draco. It was a mistake." Severus said.

"O no! You don't." Draco shouted. "Here, write it down at least. Go to that bloody tower of yours, I'll give it to him." He passed Severus a quill and a paper of parchment. And under his watching eye, Severus started to write.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry was simply reading when someone knocked on his door. _Maybe it's Severus.._ Harry jumped up and opened the door. But as soon as he found out who it was, his smile disappeared.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't shoot the messenger Potter. I just came here to deliver this."

Harry took the big envelope. His name was written on it in a spiky handwriting. It was not hard for him to figure out who had written it.

Draco wanted to walk away but changed his mind at the last minute. "Listen Potter, listen carefully.. As long as you make him happy I'll stay out of your hair and might even be civil towards you. But if you hurt him, if you give me one reason to hurt you back… I will."

Harry nodded. Draco looked at him one more time and then took his leave.

A little bit confused Harry closed his door. _Crazy Malfoy. What the hell was he talking about? Severus obviously yes, but why now?_ He looked at the envelope in his hand, opened it and started to read..

_Dear Harry,_

_You have no idea what the last months have meant to me, what they still mean to me. I've never been happier in my life and you are the cause of that. I want to show you this Harry, and quite frankly it scares the hell out of me. But I'm not going to run away, not anymore. You did this Harry, you made me believe that I could have a chance of a happy life, that I could hope. _

_Meet me where it all started. _

_Yours forever,  
Severus. _

First Harry had to recover from the sweetness of the sincere letter. But then he wondered.. _Where it all started?_ And suddenly it hit him. He knew exactly where to go.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Severus was staring out of the window. _Breathe, yeah that's it. Just in and out… Stay calm. You can do this. _But when he heard footsteps behind him he panicked for a second. _What if I made a mistake? What if he doesn't want this? _

Well it's too late now Severus, because at that moment Harry opened the door of the astronomy tower.

Harry stood there speechless, everywhere on the floor were rose petals and in the windows light candles. Severus' face seemed to light up when he saw Harry, but it also showed his nervosity.

Harry walked over to him, "Sev, what's this all about?"

Severus took a deep breath, "Harry, I just want to show you.. you're the love of my life. You gave me so much in these last few months, more than I ever hoped for. And even when I was too stubborn to see it, even when you literally had to drag me from my comfort zone.. you didn't give up.

Harry I don't know what you saw in me back then, frankly I still don't know what you see in me. But I know that you are the most wonderful, loving, funny, beautiful man I've ever met and will ever meet. I'm so lucky to have you. And I want to be with you, for the rest of my days. So…"

At this point Severus knelt for Harry and held out a little box with the most beautiful ring.

"Harry, I love you more than you'll ever know. If you say yes you'll make me the happiest man on earth. My love, will you marry me?"

Harry was speechless once again. It seemed Severus did that quite frequently. Tears swelled up in his eyes, and when he finally found his voice again he shouted, "Yes! Yes yes yes yes! Of course I will you crazy wonderful man!"

He threw himself at Severus who was waiting for him with open arms.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS HSHS


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi everyone,  
Oh God, okay here we go.. I'm so so so so so sorry! I had a writers block, Alians kidnapped me.. again! Homework? Social live? I know I know.. All bullshit, but I am really sorry guys. Please don't hate me?  
Anyway this is the last chapter, it's short but I think the story is over. I hope you enjoyed this little story with fluff fluff and more fluff. Oh gods I love Fluff.. Why isn't there a catagory for that? So, please let me know what you think and I hope to here from you guys soon. really, you are awesome! _

_Three years later…._

Severus woke with a startled scream. Cold sweat was dripping down his back. Quickly, he touched the pillow next to him, only to feel his husband still lying there.

"Sev, love?.." His husband answered sleepy.

Still a bit shaky Severus answered, "Nothing, nothing at all.. Go back to sleep, love."

But Harry was full awake now and opened his arms, "Come here darling."

Severus snuggled into the loving embrace and sighed. It was stupid really, to fuss over such a thing as a bad dream. But Harry knew Severus needed him. So he held his lover close.

"Which one was it, Sev?"

When Severus woke in the middle of the night it could mean two things. One, he had a nightmare about his time as a death eater. Or two, he had a nightmare about Harry leaving him. The second option was getting less and less often. Severus had started to trust Harry. But… last night they had a bit of a fight. Ron had been an asshole at their dinner that night. Harry knew this upset Severus but he also knew he had to stand up for his best friend. A difficult situation really..

So when Ron and Hermione left, all hell broke loose.

_Flashback_

Severus sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in their living room. "I'm so done with these people."

Harry frowned. Yes Ron could be a dick sometimes, but he was still Harry's best friend. Couldn't Severus respect that?

"Oh, are you now?" Harry said in a low voice.

Severus looked up, "Yes I'm done! I'm done with Weasley, done with these ridiculous dinners and done with snotty brats that are twenty years younger than me!"

Now, Harry was getting angry. "These 'snotty brats' are my _best_ friends you're talking about! And I'm also twenty years younger than you. Does that mean you're also done with me, huh?"

_End flashback_

Let's just say it did not go well. After a lot of shouting from both sides Harry proposed they would go to bed and talk about it in the morning. They were both tired and sensitive, let's just cool down and get some sleep.

Harry focused on the distressed man in his arms, "Love, which one was it?"

"You, leaving me.." Mumbled Severus.

Harry let out a sigh. He should have known. Severus didn't handle fights well.

"Love? Look at me love." Harry whispered. Severus looked up with big eyes, Harry couldn't help but smile at this sight.

Harry showed Severus his left hand. "Look, love."

A small ring glistered in the moonlight. It was their wedding ring. Severus looked down at his own hand and smiled.

Harry softly kissed his forehead, "I'm not going to leave you, dear one. I'll never leave you. You know why?"

Severus blushed a bit but answered, "Because.. you love me?"

Harry snickered, "Yes, that's right. Because I love you. And nothing could change that. Not even you."

"Harry.. Harry I'm sorry about dinner.." Severus whispered, but Harry interrupted.

"Ssshhh, love. It's okay. I'm also sorry. I know Ron can be a bastard sometimes. I forgive you, love. Can you forgive me?"

Severus smiled again, "Of course, love."

As they fell asleep in each other's arms Severus whispered, "I love you."

Harry held his love and whispered back, "I love you, always."


End file.
